The Runaway Train - Taran the Disney Character Meets Dumbo Bandicoot 1 - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what the scene should be in Taran the Disney Character Meets Dumbo Bandicoot 1, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Winnie the Pooh *Spike (from My Little Pony) as Piglet *Penry (from Hong Kong Phooey) as Tigger *Top Cat (from Top Cat) as Rabbit *Sawtooth the Beaver (from Wacky Races) as Eeyore * Dog as Ash Ketchum * Shriek as Misty Waterflower * Winslow as Pikachu * Cat as Brock * Lola as Togepi *John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Harrison as Private, Skipper, Kowaski, and Rico *Roobarb as Mario *Custard as Luigi *Rocket Robot as Yoshi *Tak as Rocky DeSantos *Agent Ed as Adam Park *Rayman as Billy Cranston *Ly the Fairy as Aisha Campbell *Yum Yum as Kimberley Hart *Edwin Jones as Tommy Oliver *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Bowser Koopa *Pharmacist (from Tonic Trouble) as Bowser Jr *Razorwife (from Rayman) as Mistress Nine *Sorceress, Ineptune, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, Crush, and Gulp (from Spyro) as The Pyscho Rangers *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Professor Ratigan *Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Fidget *Begoniax (from Rayman) as Jessie *Count Razoff (from Rayman) as James *Jano (from Rayman) as Meowth *Coachman (from Pinocchio) as Dr Facilier *Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) as The Grand Duke Of Owls *Edgar (from The Aristocats) as Rasputin *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Zig-Zag The Dumbo Characters as The Crash Bandicoot Cast *Dumbo as Crash Bandicoot *Timothy Q. Mouse as Aku Aku Transcript *(As the train speeds on, Taran, Tom, John Lennon, Tak, and the others arrive at the front car behind Johnny's tender, unaware of a gang of train thieves, led by Admiral Razorbeard, Jojo, Begoniax, Count Razoff, Jano, Lefou, and Darth Vader ready to attack) *Taran: Ah, yes, I guess, this will do nicely. *Edwin Jones: But they'll freeze in here. *Dog: Okay? *Princess Yum Yum: The front mail car?! There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers, now would there, Timothy? *Timothy Q. Mouse: Of course not, Yum Yum. It's just that I hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners. *(Custard is caught stoking the boiler with coal, not knowning that Admiral Razorbeard, Jojo, Begoniax, Count Razoff, Jano, Lefou, Darth Vader, and the train thieves are ready to rob Johnny. As the thieves jump and surprise him, Custard is angered by the new distraction on their journey) *Tak: What was that? *Top Cat: I don't know, but we're playing of 147 ball break of Snooker. *Shriek: Get off of me! *Spike: I'm trying! *Roobarb: Train thieves?! *Penry: Uh, excuse me? *Ringo Starr: Yes? *Penry: I think there's a gang of evil train thugs! * Agent Ed: They want our train! *(Dumbo opens the door as Agent Ed jumps out) *Agent Ed: Wait here, I'll check it out! *Darth Vader: Impressive. Most impressive. *Lefou: Oh, I know, I know! I strike up the band! *Custard: No way! *Lefou: Oh, right! *(Roobarb and Custard whack Darth Vader, Lefou, Admiral Razorbeard, Jojo, Begoniax, Count Razoff, Jano, and the whole gang of train thieves of the train) *Roobarb: Now, out you go! Out, out, out, out! Shut up, and stay out! Finally, it's about time. (pulls on the regulator, but opens it up to full, then snaps off of its ribbing, and loses the cotton pin) AAAAGHHH! *Agent Ed: Oh my goodness, the cotton pin's sheared off. *Tak: What?! *Paul McCartney: The pin's gone! Now it's in my pocket. *Roobarb and Custard: Uh-oh! *Roobarb: If we can't go off over a high cliff, we'll just have to coast to a stop! *Tak: I'll fix the throttle back on. After all, I am a clobber. (grabs the pin from Paul McCartney and fixes the throttle back into its ribbing) *Ly the Fairy: This train's going way too fast! *Rayman: If Roobarb and Custard are driving this train, maybe we won't have to jump! *Cindy Bear: Did you say jump?! (gasps) You were saying? *Custard: I've got an idea, guys! Give me a hand with stoking the boiler! *(the more Yogi Bear, Bo Bo Bear, Cindy Bear, Spongebob Squarepants, Sandy Cheeks Penry, Taran, Spike Custard, and Roobarb shovel, the hot the engine starts to get) *Roobarb: Keep going, we're almost there. Brace yourselves, or else he'll blow. Look out, and run for it! *(the gauges inside the engine begin to bubble and burst. Tak starts to fix them on. The train is a high speed. Roobarb reads a note) *Roobarb: Sim Webb is not in The Brave Engineer, but Casey Jones hasn't survived the accident, and unfortunately, Casey survives the accident with another train in the cartoon, so watch out for danger. Category:UbiSoftFan94